guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diessa Chalice
Drop Rate small chance seems an understatement, done two full clear outs and only recieved one, seems to a be a very low chance of drop, seems rarer than destroyer cores (after the recent bug fix). I know many others that have recieved very few if no drops, perhaps this is a bugged item aswell? Ghostun 14:36, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :I've cleared the dungeon twice over myself, first time with a teammate, second time with a full A.I. team. Total drops: one. Maybe the bug with Destroyer Cores was for Diessa Challices as well, and it all got fixed in the last update... maybe I'll run the dungeon again, and see what I get. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 15:29, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::I just ran it with a friend about 15 minutes ago, no drops.--Gigathrash 22:39, 5 September 2007 (CDT) :::I've finished my third run through the dungeon, no more drops. Did manage to buy one for 600g, though. >.> --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 13:20, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Done two more runs after the bug fix for cores, convinced it hasn't changed the chalices and still needs fixing, otherwise your looking at 100 runs, which is a bit obsurd. Not after the other mask, but i havn't even seen a rin cup, must be frustrating for others out there who are trying to get it. Ghostun 20:08, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::::There's even people with the blindfold already; no idea how they managed to farm them... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 22:55, 6 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Found one while henching the dungeon. Henched alright, but it seems I'll have to stick to this place for a long time... a MONTH??? 0.o fR0z3n.S0u1 13:07, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::just did it with hench + heroes. first group of undead: 2 chalices. didnt get any more after Madjura 09:13, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Did a run with 2 guildies yesterday, they each got 1 drop. Today another run with hench and heroes and 0 drops. I seriously hope this is bugged and they are going to fix it, because no way am I doing this dungeon 100+ times for a stupid blindfold lol Liselle Morrow 10:55, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Yay, finally got 1 chalice.. Together with the one my boyfriend has that makes for a grand total of 2...oh joy, only 48 to go *sigh* Liselle Morrow 10:00, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::: I managed to clear the whole dungeon with a friend in a 2 man setup, 55 monk and ss necro to be precise. It's insane how rare these things are and after doing that in a 2 man you'd expect more of them to drop, but we found none at all. We just started with that first run, but after what i saw and read we might as well just quit now >.< Kurenai ::::::::::: I have done it six times, but I have never known how a Diesse Chalice look like! Well... It could be bugged, I'm not saying that it isnt... but give it the benefit of the doubt. it might just be intended to be a rare item. Because you do 3 UW runs and get no ectos does not mean they are bugged. opinions? 98.193.121.227 22:48, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Well obviously they aren't going to drop very often due to the fact that you only need 50 for the blindfold unlike destroyer cores which drop more frequently because you need a total of 250. The people at Guild Wars obviously didnt want the collector armor to be easy to get, so the less you need, the drop rate is low as well. I hope tis cleared things up. --Wikiguru 20:36, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Weird little thingy here.. maybe just lotsa luck i dropped none of them until a few minutes ago, i was H/H the dungeon (NM) , classic stuff, 8 ppl etc.. When it came to facing the Steward Boss, i dropped 3 in a row on the undead he summoned (3 in a row on 3 kills with 7 H/H, seemed so weird.. hence this post here) Witchblade 17:37, 10 December 2007 (UTC) : solo farm Does anyone know a good build that you can easily solo farm these chalices, the blindfold looks funny for the ranger.--Dark Paladin X 18:49, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :Considering the wide range of professions that are in the Cathedral of Flames, farming for chalices is probably kinda hard (im so helpfull :P) Tac O 08:52, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Maybe a smiting monk could do the first few mobs over and over but I don't think 55hp monk will work because of the mesmers. 58.110.139.72 23:09, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::Dervishes and Scythe 'Sins can do well, with Aura of Holy Might. You need some serious defenses though; perhaps Dervish with Mystic Regeneration, Mystic Vigor, Vow of Silence, Aura of Holy Might... should be able to handle most of the non-Charr foes, but I wouldn't know. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:42, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Ele with Glyph of Swiftness, Stoneflesh, Obsidian flesh and Silver armor and some sort of energy manage (in my case mantra of earth and stonestriker) works for me, can clear out most of the first level, no chalice drop though :( --DarkPhi 13:41, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Hmm, that seems to work pretty well. How to you deal with the Bloodsong spirits, though? Just avoid them? 68.112.232.5 00:20, 10 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Wouldn't Sliver Armor allow you to block most of Bloodsong's attacks anyway? It's not a lot of damage to heal if they do hit you anyway, you're not taking damage from any other sources for the most part. The Spirits shouldn't prove to be fatal. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 01:52, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Can any one give me a Diessa Chalice Farming Build for Elementalist(Solo or with Hero)? If there isn't one, a build for Warrior or Paragon is good. Thanks.--- CorCaspian12:29, 25 December 2007 (UTC) Doesn't drop during Warband How do we know for certain that it doesn't? If no one has seen it yet, that's one thing, but considering that Golden Rin Relic supposedly drops during Warband I am suspicious. (T/ ) 16:22, 12 November 2008 (UTC)